


The Domino Effect

by mickey92



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Friendship, Romance, santina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey92/pseuds/mickey92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how all of her choices caused these big chain of events. Looking back on her life, Santana was glad she left McKinley her junior year. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be where she is now. Sitting in front of the woman of her dreams asking for her hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as a simple short drabble in my head that turned into a full blown one shot. I thought I'd take you guys on little journey to see the important moments in the lives of Santina. I hope you guys enjoy it, I definitely liked writing it. I finally got to write my Santina so Yay me lol Anyways read and review I'd love to know what you guys thought.

Santana and Tina have been together for three and half years. It all started their freshmen year in college, when Santana took a random drama class. She hadn't expected to like it as much as she did and she definitely didn't expect to reconnect with her old high school friend. Was friend a good word? They weren't really that close in high school although writing trouty mouth together was fun. Santana had changed a lot since she went to McKinley High, even if a lot of them didn't know it.

After that blow out with Brittany, where Santana poured her heart out to her and Brittany turned her down, she couldn't take being in the same school anymore. So that's why she transferred schools, all the way to Oak Ridge, Orlando Florida. Santana begged her parents to let her movie with her Aunt Carmen in Florida. It took some convincing both from Carmen and Santana but eventually her parents gave in. Had she told her parents the real reason for the move they would have said no and told her to stop being so over dramatic but thankfully she is an amazing lying. Santana thinks that was one of the best choices she made in her whole life, even if it only came about from her being a heartbroken teenager. If she hadn't moved, she never would have went to Florida State and found Tina again.

Tina and Santana shared a few classes together and it took a while for Santana to have the courage to really talk to Tina. aside form asking what the homework assignment was. When Santana finally decided to stop being so scary and actually talk try to be Tina's friend it worked out in her favor. Well, not at first. Tina was very skeptical about Santana's intentions and who could blame her. Santana used to be the girl that would laugh when the jokes threw slushies in her face and hurled insults at her. But with time and a few mandatory partner projects Tina finally believed that Santana was just trying to be her friend.

Neither one of them expected to have so much in common. They both loved a lot of the same music and would end up jamming out in their dorm rooms together. Santana and Tina would write songs together just for the hell of it and go see underground bands play in shady bars around town. It was fun. They shared secrets and talked about what they wanted to be when they finally finished school but one conversation never seemed to come up.

"How come I have like never seen you with a boyfriend?" Tina asked as she laid on Santana's bed.

Santana and Tina were having one of their jam sessions and were writing a new song when Tina decided to ask a question that has been plaguing her mind for most of the school semester.

"Ugh, I don't know. I guess I just don't want a relationship." Santana said clutching her notebook tighter shifting uncomfortably closer to headboard.

"Yeah okay, but you are Santana "Sex God" Lopez and I haven't even seen you flirt with any guy here since," Tina tried to think of a time where Santana showed any interest in boys but came up with nothing, "well at all actually. What's up with that? If I remember correctly you were all for having boy toys back in high school."

"Yeah and if i recall you used to have a stutter and wear God awful vampire clothes to school on the daily basis!" Santana snapped.

Tina was shocked at the anger in Santana's eyes. It's not that she didn't get mad, hell her comeback wasn't even as witty as it was in high school, but Santana hadn't made fun of Tina since they started being friends.

Santana sighed, knowing that she had no reason to go off on her friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get snippy with you. It's just-" Santana stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath." If I tell you something you won't look at me differently will you?"

Tina shook her head no, extremely confused as to how Santana could go from enraged to vulnerable in 2.5 seconds.

"I haven't been talking to any boys because well I-I'm...gay." The brunette said barely above a whisper.

Santana dropped her head as soon as she said it. It took her a long time to accept that she was gay but she still hadn't told anyone about it. Well, her Aunt Carmen knew but that was about it. Santana wasn't ashamed about her sexuality but she still wasn't out. Yes, she's had flings with girls and had gone to gay clubs but never with the same circle of friends she goes to school with. She definitely didn't want to tell Tina because she wasn't sure how she'd react and it would hurt more than losing any other friend because over the last few months they've spent together Santana had grown to have a crush on the girl.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm bi so we could talk about all the hot girls on campus instead of scoping out guys." Tina replied.

"Wait, you're bi?!" Santana nearly yelled.

"Yeah." came a curt answer.

"How come you never told me?" Santana questioned.

"I don't know it never came up. How come you never told me you were gay?" Tina inquired.

"Ugh, well I-I don't know. I guess I was just scared you'd stop being my friend or something."

"Santana that would never happen. Even if I wasn't bi you're sexual preference isn't a factor of if I want to be friends with you or not. It depends on how big your bank account is, duh." Tina said laughing.

Santana joined in shortly after and threw a pillow right at Tina's head.

That was the night things really changed for both of them. Santana knowing that her best friend would be there for her through everything, became more comfortable being out. It was small stuff at first, of course. Like checking out girls without fear of people watching or talking about her. Talking about hot chicks to her friends and even telling Tina about a few of her wild sex adventures. It was all going great until one night Santana got a little bit too drunk with her friend.

Tina and Santana were at one of the crazy frat parties that happen every Saturday when it happened. They were dancing in the middle of the living room with the music blasting and way too much alcohol pumping through their veins when Santana cupped Tina's faced and kissed her. Tina felt like time had slowed down when the soft supple lips of her best friend were pushing against hers with so much passion. Santana knew this probably wasn't be the best thing to do but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was kissing Tina, and she was kissing her back.

Things started to escalate. Hands began to roam, slight whimpers turned into louder moans, and the two girls started to draw a crowd. Santana, who was still tonguing Tina down, opened her eyes to see a group of boys watching them. Instead of being nervous like she would have been if she was sober she was livid. She abruptly stop kissing Tina to start cusring out the guys in Spanish. Tina's head was spinning from the passionate make out session she and Santana just had but before she could clear her mind Santana was pulling on her arm and dragging her away.

About fifteen minutes later the two totally wasted girls were back at Santana's dorm room. The cool night started to sober Tina up a bit and she wanted to talk to Santana but the caramel skinned girl was having none of it. As soon the door to her room was closed she pushed Tina up against the wall. Viciously sucking on her neck Santana began to unbutton Tina's jeans.

"Wait." Tina moaned.

Santana must not have heard because she showed no sign of stopping so Tina grabbed her hands.

"Santana wait we can't-" Tina tried to reason pushing Santana away from her but Santana butted in.

"Yes we can. C'mon T, I know you want to." Santana said wrapping her arms around her friend and walking her to the bed.

"Santana you're my best friend and"

"I love you." Santana cut in once again and pressed her lips hard against Tina's.

Tina's mouth opened in shock because the statement took her by surprise but Santana thought she wanted to deepen the kiss. The tan girl pushed her crush to lie back on the bed and started fumbling with her jeans again. Tina's mind was reeling. She didn't know why Santana had said that she loved her but she did know she needed to stop this before it went to far. But right when Tina was going to insist that they cool down Santana jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Apparently, Santana had way more alcohol than she could handle.

The next day was terrible for Santana. Her head felt like it was about to explode and the infernal beeping of her alarm clock was only making it worse. She opened her eyes and winced at the bright light streaming from her open curtains.

"What the fuck! Why are those fucking shades open?" Santana yelled at herself.

It was only then that she realized she wasn't alone because a body was shifting on top of her. She opened her eyes again, squinting, to find Tina lying curled up into her side. The brunette's head was laying right over Santana's chest and her arm was wrapped around her waist. Santana took in the sight happily. She and Tina would end up cuddling sometimes when they slept over but it was never this intimate. It was nice, to wake up next to Tina like this. For a brief second Santana forgot all about her headache, and the party last night while she looked at how peaceful Tina slept.

"Oh shit, the party!" Santana whisper yelled to herself.

All of the memories from last night came flooding back into her mind and she would have face palmed herself in Tina's body was laying on her arm.

"That was so stupid. I can't believe I did that. She's going to hate me now and things are going to be so weird. Great job Lopez!" Santana berated herself.

She couldn't believe that she actually got so drunk that she tried to have sex with Tina. Yes, she wanted too but she would never act on it. If she told Tina how she felt and she didn't feel the same it could mess up everything.

"What could mess up everything?" Tina said groggily.

"Shit was I talking out loud?" Santana thought to herself.

"Ugh, listen Tina," Santana said and slowly sitting up "about last night"

"Did you mean it?" Tina asked before the nervous girl could finish.

"Huh?" Santana asked confused.

"Last night what you said. Did you mean it?" Tina explained but it wasn't good enough.

Santana was still confused as to what Tina was talking about. She hadn't said much last night. Most of the time their lips were locked in a passionate embrace or Santana was trying to rip the other girl's clothes off. Santana was about to ask Tina what she was talking about when the memory hit her like a ton of bricks. She had said it. She had told Tina she loved her.

"I-I..look I'm sorry I know we're just friends, and I shouldn't have done all of that beca-"

"Just tell me, did you mean it?" Tina said again cupping Santana's face in her hand.

Santana visibly gulped. She wanted to tell Tina no, that she didn't mean it. She wanted to say that she was just drunk and she loves her like a sister, but she couldn't. Not when Tina was looking at her with those loving eyes. Any will power Santana had broke when she locked eyes with her best friend.

"Yes." Santana sighed out bowing her head.

She was so afraid that she had fucked up another friendship. This was the second time in her life where she had fallen for one of her best friends. She felt like she was in that same school hallway again about to get rejected for the second time, but the words never came. In fact, she heard the exact opposite.

"I love you too."

"Remember San, we have dinner with my parents tonight. So don't be late." Tina reminded her girlfriend has she helped her get ready for work.

"I know, I know, I won't be late. I should be done with my case pretty early today. I have to make sure that everything is perfect." Santana answered.

"Babe, don't stress yourself out before you see them. You know what happened last time." Tina replied.

"How could I not be nervous the first I meet your parents? That's like a rule or something in the dating handbook. Meeting your partners parents is a nerve-wracking experience." Santana stated.

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about okay?" Tina said trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"Oh you're right. I have nothing to worry about because your mom already hates me so it doesn't matter how dinner goes." Santana said in a bitter tone.

"Sweetie, she doesn't hate you." Tina responded.

"Yes she does! The whole time they were here for the house warming party she gave me the evil eye. And don't say it's because she was upset that I was stealing you away. You and I both decided moving to New York was what we wanted."

Tina chuckled at how nervous her girlfriend was getting. Santana tended to ramble and her voice got squeaky when she was freaking out and Tina always thought it was adorable.

"Ana, you need to relax. It's just dinner. There is no reason for you to be this stressed out." Tina said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"If only you knew." Santana thought to herself.

Santana followed with her keys in hand and her lunch that Tina made her. They both exited their apartment and walked down to the lobby together.

"Don't work to hard love." Tina said placing a chaste kiss on Santana lips.

"I'm a paralegal, we're the only ones who work hard." Santana replied with a little chuckle and walking out in the opposite direction.

"Great, now it's time to pick up the ring." Santana said aloud, walking towards Tiffany's.

"Ah. Miss Santana you're right on time. The ring you requested was just finished being shined." George, one of the employees, said to her as she walked up to the counter.

"Thank you, what about the inscription? That's done as well right?" Santana asked, hoping they didn't screw it up.

"Oh yes, and it is you don't have to wear such a worried face." George chortled.

Santana laughed nervously at herself, "Sorry It's just everything has to be perfect for tonight. I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"Haha, you sound just like my Son-in-Law Max. He was having such a hard time trying to ask my daughter Chelsea to marry him. I could tell something was up that night at our house when we wouldn't stop fiddling with something in his pocket. The best advice I can give you about tonight is to not worry about the parents. Yes, they are important and you want them to like you but they aren't the ones you are going to wake up next to every morning. Just make sure that if you plan on doing this you really can't see yourself with anyone else, and you'll be fine." George said giving Santana and pat on the back.

Just then the ring was brought up from the backroom and George handed it to Santana. She opened it and smiled when she read over the words she had chosen.

"Has be a really special person to make you smile like that." George said.

"Yeah, she is." Santana replied looking up at the Tiffany's employee before waving and leaving the store.

"Tonight's the night I ask Tina to marry me." Santana thought with a giddy smile on her face.

Tina had finally gotten off from work and was headed to pick up her parents from the airport. Tina was a photographer, and a damn good one at that. Right after college she and Santana moved to NYC to get their careers started. Well Tina was going to get her career started Santana still had to finish law school, but being a paralegal really helped her out a lot. Tina was so excited for dinner tonight. She hadn't seen her parents in a few months and she wanted to have some time for her parents to get to know Santana.

Of course Tina talked about Santana all the time but they didn't really meet until just recently. They've met all met once at the house warming when Santana and Tina first moved to New York a few months back but that didn't go so well. Santana was sure that Tina's mother hated her and was giving her the third degree the whole time. Tina thought it was silly because her mom was probably just upset that Santana was taking her daughter away from her, which she voiced but Santana was having none of that.

"What did you tell your parents about me?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"The usual things you tell your parents about your partner why?" Tina asked without looking up from her laptop.

"Because your mom hates me and I want to know why." Santana answered.

"What? Why would you say that my mom hates you?" Tina asked this time removing her eyes from her work to look at her girlfriend.

"Last night at the house warming, if you could even call it that with all the shade your mother was throwing at me. I thought I would freeze to death from the icy glares she kept sending me." Santana replied feeling sad.

"Baby what are you talking about? When was my mom doing this?" Tina asked taking Santana's hand.

"All night! You didn't see it because everyone was surrounding you congratulating you on your new job. You kept picking with me. Asking me why I didn't cook for the party, did I think my dress was really appropriate to wear, was I really going to law school or was that some excuse to get you in bed." Santana rambled off.

"She did not say that last one!" Tina chuckled.

"Yeah well she might as well have. You hates me. She hates that we're together and she thinks I'm stupid." Santana whined.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll talk to my mom. But I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's most likely upset because I went to Florida for school and she assumed I'd come back to Lima but instead I decided to move with you to New York. She's just overprotective and she misses me. Trust me." Tina cooed hugged the caramel skinned girl.

"You still didn't answer my question." Santana said.

"What was the question?" Tina asked pecking Santana's cheek with a small kiss.

"What did you tell your parents about me?" Santana asked again.

"Ugh Santana I told you the normal stuff. I told them that we got together our sophomore year, that we were best friends firsts and you were really sweet. I said that you were studying to become a lawyer and it made sense because you could always win a fight in high school."

"Wait you told them they we knew each other in high school?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh my God! That's why she hates me!" Santana hollered.

"Santana what are you talking about?" Tina asked clearly confused.

"Tina, I was the biggest bitch in high school. I used to-to do things to you that I regret. And if I know you Like I think I do you told them about me when we were younger, correct?" Santana inquired.

"Well, yeah but you're different now." Tina rushed out, finally understand what Santana was getting at.

"See I knew! She hates me because of what I did to her daughter we I was a stupid jerk and now she's pissed because I'm fucking her too. She's probably out there making a voodoo doll of me right now. That's hwy she came to the house, so she could get something of mine to make the doll work. Hurry Check and make sure none of my clothes have patchs missing from them!" Santana exclaimed.

Tina laughed wholeheartedly and grabbing the freaking out girl in front of her.

"Ana, relax. My mom isn't crazy she wouldn't do that. Why don't I take a break from work really quick and we do something to get your mind off of this, huh?" Tina smirked.

Santana turned around in her girlfriend's embrace and said, "Fine, but if I kick the bucket sometime in the next two weeks go just your mom's place for the doll."

They both laughed and stumbled off to their bedroom.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you." Tina rejoiced when her mother and father finally claim down to baggage claim.

"We've missed you so much TiTi. You need to come home more often." Her father said.

"I'd love to daddy but Santana and I have been really busy with work." Tina replied smiling at the childhood nickname.

Her mother scoffed when she heard her daughters sorry excuse for a girlfriend's name. Needless to say she was not fond of the girl. She still remembers all the stories Tina used to tell her when she was in high school. That girl was absolutely terrible to her and Mrs. Cohen-Chang wanted her no where near her daughter.

"Come on, we have reservations for Delmonico's in a few hours we should get home so you guys can get ready." Tina said urging her parents on. She couldn't wait to go out to dinner tonight. Santana and booked them a table at her favorite restaurant and she wanted to look amazing for her loving partner.

It was getting close to 8 and Santana had yet to show up at home. Tina was getting worried that Santana migth be held late at work again. Tina hated when that happened although she normally understood but tonight was not night she wanted to spend without Santana. So she called her.

"Hey honey where are you? My folks and I are ready and it's almost time to head out, you don't have to stay late for work do you?" Tina rushed out when Santana picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too babe and no I don't have to stay late for work. I'm sorry I didn't call things got kind of busy here at the office but I promise I will be at dinner on time. I'll just have to meet you guys there." Santana lied.

She had been off work for the past few hours and was making sure everything at the restaurant was set up perfectly. That had she had Quinn help her pick out the perfect outfit to wear. She was the only person she still kept in contact with from Lima. They bumped into each other at a coffee shop and just couldn't get rid of her. She was happy that they reconnected though, she really did miss Quinn even if she'd never tell her that.

"Oh okay." Tina said a sadly.

"Aw baby don't sound like that, I'm going to be there waiting for you I promise. I'm on my way to Delmonico's now." Santana said trying to cheer her, hopefully, soon to be fiance up.

"Alright, I'll see you soon Ana." Tina smiled.

"See you soon, love." Santana replied before ending the call.

"Who were you talking to TiTi?" Tina's mother asked as she walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Oh, that was just Santana." Tina answered.

"Hmm, is she not going to make it for dinner?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"No, she's coming, she's just going to meet us at the restaurant." Tina said reaching for her bag and heading back out to the living room where her dad was.

After a quick fifteen minute drive Tina and her parents where standing in front of the restaurant.

"You guys can go in, the reservation is under Lopez. I'm just going to wait for Santana she said she'd be here."Tina told her parents.

"Oh don't be silly honey, you should come in with us. Who knows how long tha-" Mrs. Cohen-Chang was cut off when she heard her daughter's named being called.

"Hey babe," Santana said giving Tina a quick kiss before turning and saying hello to her parents.

Mr. Cohen-Chang responded rather happily to his daughter's girlfriend, giving her a tight hug. His wife on the other hand, not so much. She simple waved and said "Hi" in a very unimpressed voice.

"Wow, you look amazing." Tina said brightly, giving her lover a once over.

Santana was in a stunning low cut black dress with black and silver heels and silver clutch. She had on the white gold heart necklace Tina had given her for valentine's day.

"I could say the same about you. You look beautiful." The taller girl said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend when Mrs. Cohen-Chang decided to break it up.

"Yes, she looks lovely but it's getting quiet chilly out here. I think we should get inside." She said marching off to walking inside.

Santana gave Tina and her father a tight lipped smile and gestured for them to head off after the woman.

"Don't let her screw this up for you. Just listen to George, the parents don't matter. Tina. Only Tina matters." Santana said in her head.

They reached their seats and made some talk before Mrs. Cohen-Chang spoke up.

"What could be taken them so long we've been here for at least ten minutes and no one has come to take our orders." She said in a huff.

"Oh, that's because I have already ordered for the table. I told the chef what I wanted him to prepare for our dinner before hand so when got here he would start preparing it." Santana spoke up.

Tina's mom narrowed her eyes at the Santana and looked as if she was about to say something when a waiter come over with a bottle of champagne. He informed the table that their food would be ready shortly.

"Oh, could you bring out some breadsticks for the table?" Tina asked John, their waiter.

"Yes, ma'am I'll be right back with those." John said and walked off towards the kitchen.

Santana quirked and eyebrow and Tina which only caused her to laugh.

"I know you want them. You said they were almost as good as the ones at Breadstix back home. I'm surprised you were about to let him walk away without asking for them yourself." Tina answered Santana unvoiced question.

"Ha, yeah I guess my mind just wasn't thinking about it." Santana answered blushing.

Tina knew all about her obsession with breadsticks and it was sweet of her to remember something so trivial. Their food finally came and it was delicious. Everyone at the table seemed to love the choice Santana made when orering for them. Even Tina's mom couldn't deny that the food was good even if she said nothing about it. Her nearly empty plate spoke for itself.

They talked about Tina and Santana's jobs for awhile. How things were back in Lima, and if Tina and Santana would ever have time to come visit. Mr. Cohen-Chang obviously was the one who included Santana in the trip. Everyone was finished with their food when the waiter came back to the table to tell them dessert was on it's way.

"You didn't have to do all of this for my parents Santana." Tina whispered to her girlfriend.

Tina loved the dinner but it seemed pretty expensive and she didn't want Santana to think she had to buy her parents approval.

"I didn't do it for them. I did it for you. So sit back and enjoy me pampering you." Santana replied with a wink.

When dessert came Tina was happy to know that it was her favorite. Mango Sorbet. While everyone was enjoying their dessert Santana was internally freaking out. It was now or never and she was beginning to think she couldn't do it. Her hands were getting sweaty and her cheeks were flushed. For all intents and purposes Santana was scared shitless.

"What if she says no? What if I forget how to speak and end up making a fool out of myself? I can't do this. I'm going to soun-" Santana was broken from her mental breakdown when a soft hand touched hers.

"Honey, are you okay?" Tina asked with concerned filled eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I just- Tina I have something to tell you." Santana said catching the attention of everyone at the table.

She took a deep breath, got out of her chair and knelled down as best she could in her dress.

"Tina you are the best thing to ever happen to me. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank God that he actually gave me a chance to be with you. You have been my best friend for the last four years of my life and such a big reason why I'm the person I am today. You've changed me with your kindness, your understanding, and you love. I know we're still young but there is no one else who makes me feel the way you do. Tina Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?" Santana finished opening the black box showing of the most gorgeous ring Tina had ever seen.

The whole table was shocked, while the rest of the customers watched form their own tables waiting for Tina to answer. Unsurprisingly, Tina was in tears and the beautiful speech. She whined out something but Santana couldn't really understand her. She didn't get that Tina had said yes until a pair of lips crashed against hers almost knocking her over. The restaurant erupted in cheers as the two women embraced each other in the most amazing kiss they've ever shared.

Because of all of the excitement Tina's mom easily slipped away from the table and out the front doors. She couldn't believe Santana had pulled a stunt like this. She was trapping her baby into a life with her knowing she was only going to hurt her in the end. Tina's mother was furious.

"Dad, where'd mom go?" Tina asked after things finally calmed down inside.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe she went to the restroom to fix her make up or something. You too did bring a lot of tears to the table." Mr Cohen-Chang said, smiling at his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Yeah, okay well I'll go look for he-"

"No hun, stay here. I'll go and get her." Santana said, knowing Tina's mom was definitely not in the bathroom.

When she was pulling back from the kiss with Tina she saw her mother making her way out the front doors. She couldn't believe that woman would leave during such and important moment. Santana gave Tina one last kiss before walking off to the front. Once she was outside she was met with a sight she didn't think she'd ever see. Mrs. Cohen-Chang the biggest bitch Santana has met, and that's saying a lot given who she is, was smoking a cigarette and crying.

"How could you do that?" Santana shouted.

Her words obviously startled the woman but when she realized who's mouth they came out of her face hardened.

"You had no right to do that!" She yelled back.

"To do what? Love your daughter!" Santana exclaimed.

"You don't love her. You're just using her." Tina's mom hollered.

"You have to be out of you mind if you really believe that. Look, can hate me if you want to for whatever made up reasons you have in your head, but don't you dare tell me I don't love Tina. I love her more than I love myself. I would die for her. And if you can't see that, that's too damn bad but nothing and no one is going to keep me from her." And with that Santana walked back into the restaurant to the love of her life.

She felt bad about yelling at Tina's mother but she did what she had to do.

"Did you read the inscription babe?" Santana asked as soon as she got back to the table.

"No I didn't know there was one." Tina answered taking the ring off to read what her future wife wrote on her engagement ring. After reading it Tina broke out in a big smile and a giggle fit.

I'll go all Lima heights on anyone who tries to stand in the way of our love.

"You're such a dork you know that." Tina breathed out.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork and that's all that matters."


End file.
